Las piedras Rodando
by Jearo
Summary: Misty y Ash han sido amigos desde siempre....que pasaria si por asares del destino se separaran?...seria tan cruel el destino?....solo hay que recordar que las piedras rodando se encuentran


Las Piedras Rodando  
  
  
  
Prologo:  
  
En pueblo Paleta, hoy, no se respiraba un aire de armonía, como el de siempre, tampoco el de felicidad, este día el aire de Pueblo Paleta era triste. En casa de la Familia Ketchum sucedía algo:  
  
El aire que se respiraba era siempre el de amistad, alegría...amor. Pero hoy el aire era triste. Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower se tenían que separar, el motivo? Resulta que, las hermanas de Misty habían alcanzado tanta fama que tenían que dejar el gimnasio encargado, y la única hermana Waterflower que quedaba era...Misty  
  
Las hermanas se comunicaron con la familia Ketchum, el primero en enterarse fue...Ash  
  
RING RING (Onomatopeya de sonido de Teléfono)  
  
"Bueno?" Pregunto Ash, sin esperarse la mala noticia que le darían  
  
"Hola Ash, soy Rubí" Dijo la hermana de Misty  
  
"Rubí, como estas? Fue hace ya tiempo que no hablaban"Respondió Ash  
  
"Si, fue hace tiempo que nos trajiste a nuestra hermana, dime, la has cuidado?"  
  
"Tenlo por seguro,"  
  
"Ash, se que esto no te va a gustar pero......"  
  
En ese momento Ash presentía que algo iba a pasar  
  
"Que pasa"Respondió Ash, un poco confundido  
  
"Bueno, lo que pasa es que......."  
  
"Lo, Lo entiendo, le avisare en cuanto llegue" Ash ya había oído la cruel noticia  
  
Ash hubiese querido no creer lo que le contaron, en ese momento, el Ash siempre risueño, el Ash que no se rinde, el Ash positivo, se puso con un aire triste y se puso a recordar y a llorar...y preguntarse....¿Por qué?  
  
"Por culpa tuya estamos siempre en problemas"  
  
"Lo ves ya nos perdimos otra vez"  
  
"¿Que pasa Ash? Tu nunca te rindes"  
  
"Aguanta Ash, se que tu puedes lograrlo"  
  
Lo que oímos eran los pensamientos de la mente de Ash, sus nostalgias, sus recuerdos.  
  
La noche llegaba y Misty llegaría con Vilma Ketchum, seria el momento de dar la mala noticia, La noticia que cambiaria por completo la vida de Ash  
  
La noche se acerco y Misty llego  
  
"Ya llegamos" Dijeron al unísono  
  
Ash sin embargo, no respondía, Ash estaba en el sillón cerca del teléfono llorando  
  
"Que te pasa Ash? " Pregunto Vilma  
  
"Na, nada, solo..." Dijo Ash con las lagrimas  
  
"Que paso Ash?" Dijo Misty  
  
"Misty.....No......quiero que...." Ash lo decía con un tono de tristeza  
  
"Dime Ash?" Misty le dijo, con esa tierna voz que tiene  
  
"Tus hermanas, háblales" Ash ya no podía hablar  
  
En ese momento, Misty también presintió que algo malo había ocurrido, pero tenia que averiguarlo, así que tuvo que llamar  
  
RING, RING(Onomatopeya de teléfono)  
  
"Bueno?"Respondió Rubí  
  
"Rubí? Soy Misty"  
  
"Si?, que pasa?"  
  
"Ash dijo que les hablara"  
  
"Que no te dijo?"  
  
"Decirme?"  
  
"Si, lo que pasa es que....."  
  
"Ah de ser solo por un tiempo no?  
  
"Lo siento Misty, pero el gimnasio se quedaría solo"  
  
"Eso quiere decir que..."  
  
"Así es, serás la nueva líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste"  
  
"Pero,"  
  
"Lo se, pero eres la única Waterflower que queda, lo siento"  
  
"No te preocupes hermanita, solo que"  
  
En ese momento Misty sintió tristeza y...lloro, no de felicidad, de tristeza, se iría de su mejor amigo, del único del que nunca se separo  
  
"Misty, se lo que siente separarse"  
  
"......"  
  
"Veras, tratare de convencer a Esmeralda para que te deje otro día mas"  
  
Por un momento en el teléfono no se oyó nada, solo se veían el llanto y la tristeza de Misty...una voz interrumpió  
  
"Esmeralda tiene 2 noticias, cual quieres oír primero?"  
  
"La que sea"  
  
"Bueno, Esmeralda dijo que te puedes quedar un día mas"  
  
"Y la otra?"  
  
"Que en la tarde, al alba, tienes que venirte, te estaremos esperando"  
  
"Esta bien, gracias"  
  
"Misty, sigo insistiendo, perdónanos"  
  
"No te preocupes, son responsabilidades"  
  
Colgaron el teléfono, y colgaron la risa, solo había tristeza, la señora Ketchum, no interrumpió, ella también sabia lo que era separarse,  
  
Al siguiente día, Ash y Misty no tardaron en levantarse, seria la ultima vez que sus ojos se volverían a ver, así que decidieron dar un paseo por pueblo paleta  
  
"Dime Misty, a donde te gustaría ir?"  
  
"A donde quieras"  
  
"Bueno, entonces vamos al museo de los insectos ^_^"  
  
"Que gracioso ¬_¬"  
  
Estaban tratando de olvidar lo que pasaría en la tarde, al alba, tratando de olvidar que esa tarde se separarían  
  
"Esta bien Misty, te voy a llevar a un lugar interesante"  
  
Ese lugar interesante era como unas luces que aparecían en el piso, cada luz que la persona tocaba convertía la ropa que traía puesta en otra,  
  
El primero que toco Ash le puso ropa de bombero, a Misty la de Jenny, etc, hasta que coincidieron en un cuadro  
  
"Este es el ultimo cuadro Misty"  
  
"Lo se, después"  
  
"No pienses en eso"  
  
A Ash le toco un Smoking y a Misty un traje de novia, así que...  
  
-^_^-  
  
-^_^-  
  
Y llego el alba, así que.....  
  
"Misty, yo....no quiero"  
  
"Ni yo Ash, pero..."  
  
Lo ultimo que faltaba por hacer era guardar su equipaje, después solo el tiempo diría que pasaría con la separación...las maletas estuvieron listas, las despedidas no se hicieron esperar pero la mas interesante fue la de Ash  
  
"Misty se que estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo"  
  
"Lo se"  
  
"Sabemos que los 2 juramos ser grandes maestros"  
  
"Si"  
  
  
  
Compartimos el mismo cielo  
  
Compartimos el mismo anhelo  
  
Compartimos el mismo tiempo y el mismo lugar  
  
  
  
"Recuerdas todos los momentos?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera ganado la liga naranja"  
  
"Siento haberte dicho a veces cosas que te hirieron"  
  
"A mi?"  
  
Por culpa de su Inmadurez ya nos hemos metido en muchos problemas¡¡¡  
  
Ya me temía esto  
  
Esa Voz¡¡¡ algo malo le paso a Ash  
  
"Tu tenias razón Misty, yo no soy lo que esperabas"  
  
"No Ash, yo te he visto madurar"  
  
  
  
Fuimos parte de la misma historia  
  
Íbamos en el mismo camino  
  
Yo siempre fui una lacra y tu eras el cuadro de honor  
  
  
  
"Misty, sabes esto sonara raro, pero"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Siempre el mundo va a estar en movimiento, se que algún día nos volveremos a ver"  
  
"Lo se"  
  
"Mientras, cuídate"  
  
"Ash, siempre te he cuidado yo, crees que no me cuidare?"  
  
"No hagas nada malo"  
  
"Que no hicieras tu?"  
  
"Si ^_^"  
  
  
  
Las piedras rodando se encuentran  
  
Y tu y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar  
  
Mientras tanto cuídate  
  
Y que te bendiga Dios  
  
No hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jajajaja"  
  
"De que te ríes?"  
  
"De todos los que han estado con nosotros"  
  
"A que te refieres?"  
  
"Recuerdas a Rudy?"  
  
"A, entiendo, y tu a Gezel?"  
  
Los dos rieron por un momento  
  
"Ash, la vida nos ha jugado una broma"  
  
"Pero el destino fue este"  
  
"Porque dices eso?"  
  
"Se que siempre deseaste ser líder de Gimnasio, fue el destino"  
  
"Pero será un gran precio"  
  
"Todo sacrifico tiene un premio"  
  
"Al menos tu también tendrás tu premio"  
  
"Cual?"  
  
"Podrás ser un gran entrenador"  
  
"Sin tus regaños?"  
  
"Gigle, gigle"(Onomatopeya de risa burlona)  
  
  
  
Encendimos el mismo fuego  
  
Competimos en el mismo juego  
  
Compartimos el mismo amor y el mismo dolor  
  
La vida nos jugo una broma  
  
Y el destino trazo el camino  
  
Para que cada quien se fuera con su cada cual  
  
La despedida había acabado, lo demás, era interminable  
  
"Misty, adiós"  
  
"Adiós Ash"  
  
"Cuídate!!! ¡_¡"  
  
Después de un ultimo abrazo, Misty se fue al horizonte, recordando sin embargo, a aquel que incondicionalmente le había ofrecido su amor, aquel que siempre fue....su amigo  
  
Mientras tanto Ash, solo recordaba  
  
"Las piedras rodando se encuentran, y tu y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar, mientras tanto cuídate y que te bendiga Dios, no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo............"  
  
Así al parecer había terminado la gran amistad, pero el destino seria tan cruel?  
  
El destino habrá marcado eso?  
  
Esperemos que no.....................  
  
Fin.............de este Song Fic  
  
¿Qué tal? 


End file.
